


Loving is easy

by addykins



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addykins/pseuds/addykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda goes about her life as usual</p><p>Mary shows up</p><p>Loving is easy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving is easy

She was beauty she was grace she was probably a plastic bag.

The audience roared and cheered and they were probably lions that moonlighted as cheerleaders for the Chicago Bears. Dorothy was probably hanging out with them while the Tin Man was probably having hot and rough robot sex with C3P0 in the locker room.

But this isn’t about them. Except for the bag. This is the story of a plastic bag. Specifically, the plastic bag mentioned in the hit Katy Perry song, Firework. 

Her name is Wanda. She has feelings, dammit. She’s more than an object to be related with and she’s brighter than any firework that bursts into the sky. Wanda is a brilliant assassin and agent to a group called S.H.I.E.L.D. She’s currently working on getting a movie for herself, but we all know that’ll never happen.

Hi Romanoff. 

Now this is the story all about how her life got flipped turned upside down and I’d like to take a minute to tell you how she became the Queen of England. 

In west Michigan born and raised, in the supermarket was where she spent most of her days. Chillin’ out maxin’ relaxin’ all cool. And all just kind of sitting there with the cashier on a stool. When a couple of customers were up to no good, started making trouble in her neighborhood. She got in one little fight (she killed the man) and her mom got scared. She said, “you’re moving to Times Square.”

She begged and pleaded with her day after day and when her mom said no she killed her too and moved to Times Square.

Wanda floated through the streets of New York, admiring the tall buildings and people stabbing each other in the dark alleyway. She particularly enjoyed McDonalds. 

One day, Wanda met a cashier at Target. Her name was Mary. Mary knew nothing about Wanda’s murderous past or her time with S.H.I.E.L.D. (btw, wanda killed all of the avengers. she didn’t need a special uniform to take out the hulk, she just suffocated him and he couldn’t do anything because he didn’t have the mental capacity to remove her from his face. He just smashed until he could smash no more.), and she had taken to her quite strongly. The two were inseparable.

One night, after a nice, romantic dinner at McDonalds (she really liked McDonalds okay?), Mary stepped forward and placed a chaste kiss to Wanda’s bag-cheek. Sweet and quick, Wanda was burning up, wanting more. It wasn’t until a few nights later had Wanda and Mary locked lips once more, this time on the stage of Wicked. The actors and actresses and audience applauded to the amazing make out session they were having. Wanda’s handles entwined in Mary’s hair, and Mary pressing herself against Wanda. It seemed so magical. Elphaba was green with envy. 

Mary’s relationship with Wanda went on for months, kissing and going on a variety of dates. It was mid December when Mary decided to take Wanda ice skating. It was Wanda’s first time, so she was nervous. All of those nervous feelings left as Mary took her by the handle, and danced her along the rink. Wanda had almost fell once, but Mary caught her in a tight embrace. After a while they went home, cuddling up on the couch to watch some Pretty Little Liars and drink hot coco with snowman shaped marshmallows too big for their own good. Mary gave Wanda extra.

 

It wasn’t for another week did Wanda have another first with Mary. This one less innocent.

Mary bursted through the door, complaining about Henry from marketing. He had apparently ate her yogurt. She went on and on about the difficulties of her job and how stressed out she was, her shoulders were tense. Wanda decided to help by giving her a massage. 

Mary responded by closing her eyes, tilting her head back and breathed out. A few seconds later, she had turned around and shoved Wanda against the counter, kissing her hard.

“It’s time.” Mary moaned against the plastic of the bag. “I need you.”

Mary went to her refrigerator and pulled out several items. She then shoved both of her hands into Wanda, opening her up. “Is this okay?” Mary asked, both of her arms deep inside. Wanda nodded. It was perfect.

Mary then put a jar of pickles inside her. She did so gingerly, afraid of hurting the bag. “You like that?” Mary asked again, clearly getting into the act. Wanda rustled, soaking up the moment.

Mary then quickly threw in a bottle of ketchup, a few apples, a bag of shredded mozzarella, and leftovers from last night’s meatloaf. Mary was panting, sweating as she continued to shove items into Wanda. Wanda became so full, she could hardly take it anymore. She didn’t think there was enough room for anything else, but she wanted more. She craved it.

“One more thing.” Mary smirked, giving Wanda a once over. She came back from the refrigerator with a gallon of milk.

oh my. Wanda thought.

Mary then shoved the gallon of milk into Wanda. It was the best night of Wanda’s life, and it all felt so right, so natural. 

Thirty years later.

Wanda had finally ripped. Mary, now 59, fell to the floor. Tears streaming down her face as she tried so hard to tape Wanda back together, glue her, staple her, anything.  
Wanda was gone.

The funeral service had gathered a large crowd, and Mary read her piece. Mary put her heart and soul into her speech, recalling everything from the first time they met and their last words, which happened to be: “I want to stay like this forever, I love you Wanda”. 

Nobody else spoke at the service, for the large crowd was mostly Mary’s family. And boy were they concerned. Mary had spent thirty years loving a bag. That’s not normal. That’s not right. Wanda isn’t real. She doesn’t having feelings. She’s just a bag.

Wanda wasn’t just a bag. Wanda wasn’t just the love of Mary’s life. Her motivation, her inspiration, and her heart. Wanda was more than all of that.

Wanda was a plastic bag, and she drifted through the wind like all other bags. She floated along with heart and soul, taking in the beauty of the world. Whether it be the simplicity of Michigan, the hustle and bustle of Times Square, or the piercing gaze of Mary.. 

Wanda was a plastic bag.

And from Heaven, she watched on Mary.

She looked down from her kingdom.

She was finally there.

She sat on her throne, as the Queen of Times Square.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sober sorry not sorry


End file.
